howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Logo8th/Slicesnout Episode Idea
This is a transcript for an episode (titled "Slicing and Dicing") involving a dragon that I created and has been drawn by Heather the dragon rider called the Slicesnout. If you want to know more about it, go to the blog "Viking Artist for Hire." By the way, this is set after the end of Race to the Edge, whatever that is. I say this just to explain why everyone in the episode isn't freaking out that Viggo has the Dragon Eye, as we all know that they will get it back by the end of the season. Without further ado, here is the idea: Fade in. Paning view of a beach with the title "Sliceing and Dicing" at the bottom of the screen. Zoom in on an orange egg covered in spines that is being pushed back and forth by the waves, however it can't move back out to sea due to a large log. Angry roar heard in the background. Transition to Dragon's Edge. Enter all riders and their dragons, minus Fishlegs and Meatlug. Hiccup: Alright gang. We've been working and training very hard over the past few weeks, and I think that you all deserve a vacation. All cheer Snotlout: Yes! Maybe I'll go back to Snotland. Echos "Snotland" "Snotland" Astrid: Last time you went there, you were attacked by a vicious Screaming Death. Snotlout: Yeah, but we know that the Screaming Death doesn't live there anymore, so it should be fine. Hiccup: Wherever you decide to go, I hope you enjoy this time off and... Fishlegs: Hiccup!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enter Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs is carrying an orange egg. Hiccup: Ok, calm down Fishlegs. What's going on? Fishlegs: Meatlug and I were flying above the beach nearby Thor's Shear Island, when we found this next to a log. Fishlegs shows the egg to everyone. Tuffnut: So? Ruffnut: Yeah, why is this egg so important? Fishlegs: Don't you understand? Dragon mothers don't just leave their eggs out in the open where they can be easily found and eaten by predators. Hiccup: And if this egg's mother knows its gone, we could have an extremly angry dragon on our hands. Snotlout: So, let me get this straight. You just found an egg on the beach that we don't know who it belongs to, and it may belong to an angry dragon mother who will try to rip us to shreds if it sees us with this egg? Fishlegs: Yes. Ruff and Tuff: Awesome! Everyone else looks at them, annoyed. Tuffnut: Not awesome? Hiccup: Definitly not awesome. Fishlegs, do you know what kind of dragon species this egg belongs to? Fishlegs: No, it might belong to a new species. Snotlout: Perfect! So this dragon is a new species which we don't even know what it can do, and we have it's egg, which could make it want to kill us? Fishlegs: Yes. Hiccup: In any case, if any angry dragons attack, we have our own dragons to protect us. Everyone, mount up! Hiccup gets onto Toothless. Hiccup: Let's go find that new dragon. Ruff and Tuff: Yes! I hope we get ripped to shreds! Astrid: No one is getting ripped to shreds. Transtion to all riders flying on their dragons above the beach from before. Astrid: Fishlegs, you said that you found this egg nearby Thor's Shear Island, so perhaps the mother lives there. Hiccup: Good idea, Astrid. Snotlout: Are you kidding me, that's a horrible idea! Hiccup: Got a better idea? Silence Hiccup: Just what I thought. Everyone, head to Thor's Shear Island! Camera behind the riders showing Thor's Shear Island in front of them. Transition to riders, who have landed on Thor's Shear Island and have started to look for the egg's mother. Hiccup: Everyone, let's find this egg's mother, and quick. Snotlout: Oh, great! This is just perfect! Transition to all riders and their dragons walking in a forest near a rock wall, when, suddenly, they hear a loud sound like a sword cutting through something. Hiccup: Look out! Everyone jumps out of the way as the rock wall splits in two, with rocks tumbling everywhere. Dust obscures the screen briefly, then fades. Hiccup: Is everyone okay? Astrid: Yeah, we're all okay. Fishlegs: What could have sliced through that rock wall like it was paper? Tuffnut: Whatever it was, I want to meet it, train it, and use it to cause destruction. Ruffnut: Yeah! Hiccup: Yeah, it's probably best that we don't let the twins train this dragon. Astrid and Fishlegs: Definitly! Snotlout: That's it! I'm out of here. Snotlout tries to walk away, but bumps into a large tree with a massive gash mark down the middle. Snotlout: Looks like it likes to cut trees too. Fishlegs: Look, there are more eggs that look just like our egg in there. This must be its nest. Hiccup: Well, we better put this egg back, before the mother comes home and finds us by its nest. Hiccup bends down to put the egg back into the nest, but he suddenly hears a loud thud noise behind him. Everyone turns around and sees a massive, angry dragon mother behind them. Hiccup: Okay, new dragon, this is a bit of a missunderstanding. We just want to put your egg back, so.... Dragon roars at everyone and starts to slash at them. Everyone runs away and hides behind a bush. The new dragon takes off and leaves. Astrid: What kind of a dragon was that? Hiccup: Obviously a Sharp Class dragon. Fishlegs: It's a new species. I'll call it a "Slicesnout." Hiccup: "Slicesnout," good name, Fishlegs." Fishlegs: Judgeing by what I've seen, the Slicesnout appears to be able to use the horn on its nose to slice through everything it comes across. Snotlout: And that includes us! Hiccup: Well, it looks like we can't just walk up to its nest and return the egg. We need a new plan. Fishlegs: I may have an idea. Transition to Snotlout standing nearby the nest Snotlout: When we get back to Berk, I'm going to make Fishlegs pay for making me do this. The Slicesnout lands in front of Snotlout Snotlout: Hey, how's it going? Slicesnout roars. Snotlout: Oh no. The Slicesnout shoots a fire stream at Snotlout. Snotlout screams and runs away, with the Slicesnout following, still trying to slash him with its horn and burn him with its fire. Hiccup: Now's our chance. Hiccup and the others place the egg back into the nest and run away as fast as they can to their dragons. Hiccup: Alright, I guess we're done here. Snotlout: Hello! I'm being chased by a giant, angry, sharp-faced dragon here! Hiccup: Oh, right. I'm comming, Snotlout. Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and fires two plasma blasts at the Slicesnout, who dodges both of them and escapes into the forest. Transition to the riders leaving the island. Hiccup: Well, we returned the egg home, met a new dragon... Snotlout: And don't forget almost died. Hiccup: Yes, that too. Fishlegs: Don't forget, we have to meet it again to study it. Hiccup: Not to mention training it. Snotlout: Oh, great, I can't wait to see that sharp horn carrening towards my face again. Tuffnut: Does this mean we get to go on vacation now? Everyone: Yes! Everyone laughs. Camera zooms in on the Slicesnout nest, where the mother watches all of the eggs, including the one the riders returned to the nest, hatch. Camera finnaly zooms in on the baby Slicesnout that hatched from the egg that the riders took care of, who squacks at the camera. Fade to black. Category:Blog posts